


Вред и польза проклятий

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Не все артефакты одинаково безобидны.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Вред и польза проклятий

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на фест "Три слова" в Stark & Strange community по ключевым словам "Оружие. Руки. Волшебство".  
> Идея позаимствована из сериала "Хейвен" (5 сезон, 4 серия).

Если лень и двигатель прогресса, то науку двигает вперёд любознательность — в этом Тони Старк был убеждён на все сто сорок шесть процентов. А потому никогда не подавлял в себе порывов исследовать что-нибудь новое. И, на его счастье, Нью-Йоркский храм был битком набит вещами, которые интересно было рассмотреть и опробовать.

Док, конечно, ворчал и не раз строго-настрого запрещал трогать что-нибудь без его ведома, но — эй! — будь он действительно против, разве разрешил бы Тони приходить в Храм в любое время дня и ночи, даже когда самого колдуна там не было? К тому же, застав Тони с очередным артефактом в руках, Стрэндж никогда не отказывался ответить на парочку (десятков) вопросов о его свойствах и происхождении, и до сих пор ни один вроде как не был оснащён ядерной боеголовкой или ещё чем-нибудь столь же разрушительным. А если и был опасен, то чтобы им воспользоваться, необходимо было воспроизвести целую цепочку последовательных и неслучайных действий. Словом, защитой от дурака маги не брезговали, а потому Тони без опаски брал в руки разнообразные статуэтки, маски, чернильницы, гримуары и прочие любопытные безделушки.

Так они и жили: Тони заглядывал временами в Храм, гулял там в отсутствие хозяина, изучал какую-нибудь вещицу, стараясь разоблачить её свойства и способ применения, потом возвращался Стрэндж, отбирал вещь, рассказывал и показывал, в чём её особенности, ставил на место и в очередной раз заклинал Тони ничего без спроса не трогать.

В этот раз Тони не смог пройти мимо большого светящегося хрустального шара на золочёной подставке. Тот стоял прямо в холле и бросал ему настоящий вызов по двум причинам: во-первых, Тони точно знал, что прежде его здесь не стояло. А во-вторых — хрустальный шар? Как в каком-нибудь “Гарри Поттере”? И после этого Стрэндж обижается, когда Тони зовёт его Дамблдором!

Тони обошёл кругом столик, на котором стоял шар, — маленький и круглый, только цветастой шали на нём и не хватало. Сперва с почтительного расстояния, затем всё ближе и ближе, пока почти не уткнулся носом, он вглядывался в подвижную туманную белизну за прозрачной оболочкой, но так ничего и не разглядел. Оглянувшись, Тони уселся в позе лотоса прямо на широком пуфе, который подтащил к столику, и стал усиленно сосредотачиваться — пытаться “смотреть сквозь видимое”, открывать восьмую чакру и третий глаз, отрешаться от земного и бренного… Даже водил руками над шаром, изо всех сил направляя в него свою энергию! Всё было без толку: белый туман оставался белым туманом и тайн прошлого или будущего открыть ему не стремился. Вздохнув, Тони постучал по шарику костяшками, ткнул пару раз пальцем и глянул на часы: пора было возвращаться на базу, не то Роджерс снова будет неделю зудеть, что он пропускает собрания команды.

К собранию он успел: все как раз занимали места в гостиной. Бартон сидел на подоконнике, свесив ногу, Уилсон с комфортом расположился в одном из кресел, Романофф разлеглась на диване и манила к себе пальцем Брюса, который бросал смущённые взгляды на стоящего посреди комнаты Кэпа. Вижен и Ванда, как культурные люди, сидели за столом и всем своим видом выражали готовность принимать посильное участие в обсуждении насущных вопросов.

— Вы посмотрите, кто вовремя явился! — с присущим ему сарказмом протянул Клинт, первым заметив новоприбывшего.

Тони устремился к своему любимому креслу и приветственно махнул всем рукой:

— Штиблет! — бросил он… и нахмурился.

Стив закатил глаза, посмотрел с укором:

— Я рад, что ты прибыл вовремя, Тони, но нельзя ещё обойтись без этих неуместных шуточек?

— Омар с крабом общался…

Он осёкся, мотнул головой и попробовал ещё раз:

— Сундук на ключ запирался…

И ещё:

— Раз-два, рота, ура!

Тони определённо любил быть в центре внимания, но не тогда, когда буквально все в комнате смотрели на него, как на идиота.

— Тони, — попытался вразумить его Стив, продолжая считать, что чепуху он несёт по своей воле, — давай не сейчас, хорошо? У нас собрание, мы хотели обсудить возможность всем вместе поехать на неделю в тренировочный лагерь.

— Кукуруза зрела долго, не поспели огурцы! — возмущённо отозвался Тони и захлопнул поскорее рот.

Видимо, Стив что-то всё же прочитал по его лицу, потому что новыми упрёками осыпать не торопился, только глядел озадаченно.

— Тони, с тобой всё хорошо? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Снова открывать рот Тони не рискнул, вместо этого торопливо выудил из кармана телефон и попытался набрать ответ, но на экране выходила совсем уж полная бессмыслица. Наташа аж языком поцокала, разглядывая замысловатый набор символов через его плечо. И когда только за спину зайти успела?

Сдаваться было не в правилах Тони, а потому он, отбросив телефон, кинулся к столу — за ручкой и бумагой. Но и с ними потерпел неудачу: получившиеся каракули даже на буквы похожи не были. Брюс, как никто из присутствующих знакомый с почерком Тони, вертел листок и так и сяк, но не сумел ничего разобрать. Потому что разбирать было нечего: в беспорядочных чёрточках и завитушках смысла не было никакого.

— Косяк гусей ворчит скучней, — досадливо махнул рукой Тони и тут же застонал от бессилия.

Команда безучастной не осталась. Все сгрудились вокруг него, разглядывая, как какое-то диковинное животное в зоопарке. Стив обеспокоенно хмурился, Брюс усиленно о чём-то думал, Клинт с Наташей выглядели скорее позабавленными, нежели озабоченными, Сэм казался просто растерянным, а по лицам Вижена с Вандой и вовсе ничего нельзя было прочитать.

— Ты знаешь, что с тобой случилось? — начал расспрашивать Стив. — Может, произошло что-нибудь необычное? Какой-нибудь газ? С Локи ты не встречался?

В ответ Тони только мотал головой, плотно сжимая губы.

— Где ты был до этого?

— В колыбели кошку съели.

— Тони, сосредоточься. Где ты был перед тем, как приехать сюда?

— Зелена пелена.

— Ты был за городом? На каком-то поле?

Тони замотал головой, рыкнул раздражённо, и, изо всех сил сосредоточившись на названии Храма, раздельно произнёс:

— Оружие. Руки. Волшебство.

— Тони, — подозрительно сощурился Брюс, — ты что, опять без спросу трогал вещи доктора Стрэнджа?

— Опоссум! Карлики играют в кораблики, буря грянет, зайцы пляшут чехарду.

— Ну точно, — вынес вердикт Сэм, Стив с мученическим стоном запрокинул голову, а Брюс покачал головой.

Тони надулся и мысленно поклялся себе, что ни единого слова сегодня больше не произнесёт, пока чёртов маг его не расколдует. Это ж надо было бросить посреди холла проклятый артефакт!

— Я позвоню доктору, — сказал Брюс, доставая телефон. И, вздохнув, через минуту его отложил. — Вне зоны доступа. Похоже, отправился в какое-нибудь параллельное измерение.

— Ворона каркает частушки!

Никогда ещё Тони так не жалел о своей неспособности держать язык за зубами…

Решив, очевидно, что внезапный “недуг” Тони угрозы ни для кого не представляет, все снова разбрелись по своим местам. Только Ванда осталась на месте и вопросительно взглянула на Капитана:

— Может быть, я попробую его расколдовать? Наверняка это какой-нибудь ментальный блок или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде.

Тони отпрянул от неё, едва не подпрыгнув на месте (спасибо большое, ему в прошлый раз кошмаров хватило!), ткнул в Ванду пальцем и решительно заявил Стиву:

— Шесть спиц у колесницы, а одна ватная!

— Думаешь, Ванде не хватает знаний? — Стив явно пытался как-то истолковать чепуху, которая вырывалась из его рта.

— Картон-бетон, у дома трон, — горячился Тони. — Уксус с хреном — это дело!

Наташа, уже не скрываясь, начала хихикать, что-то быстро набирая в телефоне.

— Может быть, нам стоит попытаться связаться с Вонгом? — Брюс явно старался найти выход и помочь другу. — Вдруг он знает, как это… остановить. Или как найти доктора.

— Да расслабьтесь вы, — бросил Клинт со своего подоконника. — Пусть Пятница оставит Стрэнджу сообщение, как сможет — так и придёт.

— У нас собрание, — возразил Стив. — Нам нужно обсудить командную стратегию.

— Ну так давайте обсуждать.

— Мы не можем это делать, пока Тони не в состоянии нормально изъясняться.

— Ой, да ладно! Его и в обычное-то время никто толком не понимает, что он несёт. А теперь мне хоть слова все знакомы…

Если бы Тони мог — испепелил бы этого Леголаса одним взглядом.

— Крокодилова слеза. По лугу бежит коза, — Тони вкладывает в интонацию весь яд, какой способен, но в сочетании с нелепыми словами его попытка съязвить с треском (и подленьким Наташиным хихиканьем) провалилась.

— А давайте попробуем способ, которым общаются с парализованными? Я в кино недавно видел: нужна сетка с буквами и цифрами. Мы будем указывать на ряд, потом букву, а Старк будет кивать, если указываем правильно, — предложил Сэм.

Опробовать решили на вопросе, куда именно Тони бы предложил отправиться для тренировок. Но когда из букв сложилось бессмысленное “енот”, затею оставили. Магия, которая мешала Тони выражать свои мысли, явно действовала не на речевые центры мозга, а блокировала непосредственно коммуникацию.

— Я думаю, что, если это речевое нарушение носит системный характер, можно попытаться отследить некоторые закономерности, — на этот раз свою идею выдвинул Вижен.

— Думаешь, если поймём принцип, сможем создать что-то вроде переводчика? — уточнил Брюс. Вижен кивнул. — Что ж, это идея. Так, Тони. Попробуй произнести… ну, например, “Обещаю больше не брать вещи доктора без спроса”. Ладно-ладно, не смотри так. Скажи просто: “Меня зовут Тони Старк”.

— Мотор гудит вороний карк.

Мысленно порадовавшись, что Роуди нынче занят и не слышит, Тони попробовал ещё раз.

— Коробку пыли катят в парк.

Брюс, глядя на любезно развёрнутый Пятницей график, оживился и махнул ему рукой:

— Давай-ка ещё разок.

— Корабли акул пилили.

— Тони, не отвлекайся. Попробуй ещё раз сказать “Меня зовут Тони Старк”.

— Арахис пережарен! — возмутился Тони. — Катушка покатилась, как кошка в дом вошла!

Покатилась не только катушка: Романофф уже тихонько подвывала с дивана, одной рукой не отрываясь от смартфона, а второй хватаясь за живот.

— Бултыхаются в овраге кони, люди и сайгаки, — попытался поставить её на место Тони и, разумеется, не преуспел. — Слон ходил в посудной лавке, потерялись все булавки. Волк погрызть хотел башмак, вор украл всего пятак.

— П...погоди, Старк, я записывать не успеваю, — проскулила Наташа. Ни его злобный тон, ни грозный вид никакого эффекта не возымели.

— Расслабься, Нат, всё схвачено, — отозвался Клинт, гордо продемонстрировав запущенную диктофонную запись на своём телефоне.

— Отряд гибонов дружно служит, — возвёл очи горе Тони, поражаясь, с кем приходится работать. Бесчувственные, себялюбивые эгоисты! А ещё друзья!

Не найдя поддержки и участия (только упрёки и подколки) у команды, Тони несказанно обрадовался, увидев на пороге внезапно возникшую Пеппер, и тут же бросился к ней, радостно восклицая:

— Каравелла в синем море! Штормы бьются о прибой! Чайки реют на просторе, машут крыльями порой!

— Тони! Ты что, курил? Я думала, ты давно уже бросил травку, — Пеппер уставилась на него круглыми глазами, хотя, казалось, давно уже перестала удивляться любым его причудам.

Тони замотал головой и торопливо выдал:

— Звёзды светят ярко-ярко, ждут под ёлками подарки!

— Так, признайся сразу: опять испытывал на себе какой-то экспериментальный препарат? Мы ведь уже говорили об этом!

Снова замотав головой, он поймал Пеппер за руки и умоляюще оглянулся на команду.

— Ничего такого, Пеппер. Тони просто побывал в Храме доктора Стрэнджа и, по всей видимости, подхватил какое-то проклятье, — пояснил Брюс. — Мы ждём доктора, чтобы расколдовать его.

Тони активно закивал и жалобно посмотрел Пеппер в глаза, ища сочувствия.

— Ох, Тони, — вздохнула та. — Надеюсь, хотя бы это станет для тебя уроком, и ты прекратишь уже лезть, куда не просят, и хватать что ни попадя.

— Печален свет Луны в пустыне, — уныло протянул Тони.

Пеппер вздохнула снова и ласково погладила его по щеке.

И тут за спиной раздался звук, который Тони не перепутал бы ни с чем на свете: открытие портала!

— Я получил срочное сообщение от Пятницы. Что случилось? Пришельцы? Призраки? Монстры?

— Всего лишь Старк, который несёт околесицу, — ответил доктору Стрэнджу Сэм.

— О, — тот невпечатлённо выгнул бровь. — Разве это не обычное его состояние?

Вот засранец! Тони поклялся себе, что ещё припомнит ему эти шуточки.

— Я же говорил! — хохотнул Клинт. — Никакой разницы.

— Ну не скажи, — возразила ему Наташа. — Ты слышал его последние перлы? Это же настоящая поэзия! Пеппер всегда на него хорошо влияет.

— Так в чём всё-таки дело? Старк? — повернулся к нему Стрэндж с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, которое не дрогнуло даже после ответа Тони.

— Длинный нос точил комар! Печка. Кофе. Тумба. Шарф!

— Ясно.

Стрэндж больше ничего не сказал, только смотрел, будто ожидал продолжения. И будь Тони в себе, ни за что бы не доставил ему такого удовольствия, но проклятие, видимо, не только подменяло все его слова отборным бредом, но ещё и смолчать не позволяло, будто дёргая за язык.

— Палка-палка, огурец. Кто с баранкой — молодец. Кошка с мышкой ходят в гости и грызут верблюжьи кости.

— Любопытно. Знаешь, Старк, очень похоже на одно старое проклятье, которое я как раз взялся изучать. Его обычно накладывают на предмет, до которого непременно дотронется тот, кого нужно проклясть. Но ты ведь в прошлый раз обещал, что больше ничего незнакомого у меня дома хватать не будешь в моё отсутствие, так ведь? Ума не приложу, где же тогда ты мог его подхватить, — сарказм в голосе подлый колдун прикрыть даже не пытался.

С минуту Тони со Стрэнджем меряли друг друга хмурыми взглядами. Наконец Тони сдался, признавая поражение:

— Лист осенний на ветру качает пьяную звезду.

— Будем считать это признанием. Ладно, я сниму проклятие. И считай, что тебе повезло: это одно из самых безобидных, которые ты мог подхватить. Но впредь ты держишь свои руки подальше от моих артефактов. Мы договорились?

Тони стиснул зубы и кивнул. Стрэндж сделал пару пассов руками, и с горла будто сняли тугой ошейник.

— Помни, Старк: ты дал слово.

С этими словами Стрэндж удалился в портал, даже не дождавшись тихого “Спасибо” в ответ.

— И теперь мы, наконец, можем провести собрание! — радостно объявил Стив.

В ответ раздался нестройный хор стонов.

***  
“Если хочешь, у Клинта есть полная запись Старковых перлов”.

Стивен хмыкнул, получив сообщение от Наташи Романофф, и отбил в ответ короткое “Да”.

Он, конечно, не любитель крайних мер, но, может, этот безобидный розыгрыш хотя бы на время отвадит Старка хватать всё подряд. Пусть Санктум Санкторум и приглядывал за Тони в его отсутствие, всех опасностей он предотвратить не мог. А рисковать Стивен не хотел.

Уж точно не жизнью и здоровьем Тони Старка.


End file.
